The diary
by KeyshaChloe
Summary: You have a crush on your best friend since little but when he discovered it apologies isn't enough. One of your dreams became really. read to know what happened


Diary Jimin ff (21)

Me and Jimin are best friend since we're 5. We told each other everything even the more embarrassed moment. But there one thing I never tell him is that I have a crush on him since little and everyday he be come more handsome cuter and sexier. I even have wet dreams about him. Only one look at him make my panties wet. But he don't know and today were hanging out at his house. I pray I don't blush too much or become wet too quick.

At Jimin's house

Jimin: Y/N do you need anything?

Me: *in mind* I need you right now.

Me: No I don't

Jimin: You sure you don't.

Me: Wait i have to go the bathroom don't you mind.

Jimin: No no yoy can go.

I run to the bathroom knowing I'm horny but I can't stand him. Knowing that my crush is my best friend so difficult. I run my hand in my bag searching for my diary but it wasn't here.

Me: My diary, where is it? I'm sure i bring it here. D-d-don't tell me it fall down when i run to the bathroom. No no no impossible Jimin can't read it.

I run back to the living room where I left Jimin before going to the bathroom. But i didn't see him i run to his room and thank god i find his there but reading my diary.

Me: Jimin don't continue please.

Jimin: Why? It is really interesting knowing that you getting wet dreams about me.

Me: I'm sorry i...

Jimin: You promise that we will hide nothing from each other even the most embarrassing thing. But you didn't kept your promise.

Me*crying* Jimin I'm sorry i didn't want to lose our friendship and I didn't know if you had the same feeling.

Jimin: You should have ask me. You should have a punishment now.

I was wipe my tears away with shocked by what Jimin said.

Me: *shocked* W-w-what you mean Jimin?

Jimin: Oh don't tell me you don't know what I'm referring to.

Me: I really don't know what you mean Jimin.

Jimin: Let me show you then.

Jimin get off the bed and start walking towards I back myself until I couldn't anymore because of the wall.He put one hand on the wall the other one around my waist.

Me: J-j-j-jimin d-d-don't please.

Jimin: Why didn't you dream of it. I'm only making your dream coming true.

He slide his hand under my shirt up to my breast. All his touch make my body shiver. He start playing with my nipple while sucking my neck living hickeys. He didn't waste he quickly find my sweet spot which have make me moan.

Me: mmmh... J..j..im..m..mi..n

He look at me with a smirk on his face.

Jimin: For you it daddy baby. And you better moan louder I want to hear you.

He took his shirt revealing his perfect abs.

Me*im mind* Holy shit he wanna kill me

He then take off my shirt and my bra exposing my breast. He start sucking my nipple which make me moan again but not enough for Jimin. He took me up him and put me on his bed. He take of my short and now I had only my panties in on which was completely wet.

Jimin: wet already.

He ripe my panties of which make me think that now he was starting to become impatient. He go to my pussy and start sucking my cult full of hunger and make me moan loud very very loud.

Me: AHHHH DADDY

Jimin: Continue like that beautiful.

He then take off everything on him letting him naked. I look at him and I saw his length I was so shocked.

Me: Daddy it so big will it fit me?

Jimin: Oh yes it will fit you.

He enter me without warning and he didn't even let you adjust. He start thrusting very quick leaving no pity hitting my climax multiple time. He go up to you to kiss you still thrusting. We could here both moaning between the kiss.

Jimin: b-b-baby y...ou s..o t-t-i..ght

Sometime later I feel something build up in my stomach. I wanted to cum so bad.

Me: d...d..d...ad...d..y I..m g...o..nna c...um

Jimin: Hold it

Me: I can't

Jimin: Hold it or you gonna get punish.

I try my best but couldn't.

Me: I can't

I cum on his dick he take off his length angrily.

Jimin: I told you to hold it!!!

Me: I couldn't I'm sorry.

Jimin: You will get punish

Me: No please

He got of the bed and walk to the bathroom.

Me: *in mind* I better make it up or he will not talk to me anymore.

I walk to the bathroom and thanks the door was open. I walk in and I see Jimin in the shower I walk towards him. He turn around and was surprised to see me.

Jimin: What you doing here?

I didn't answer I only bite my lips and walk towards him. And kneel down to be the same level as his dick. I grab it and start pulling it front to back.

Jimin: mmm what you doing?

Me: APOLOGIZING

I put his dick in my mouth and start sucking it. I could see the pleasure in his eyes. I stop and play wit it with my tongue to tease him a little.

Jimin: Stop teasing me.

I continue until he cum in my mouth. I swallow it and stand up.

Me: Do you accept my apologies?

He didn't answer he just turn me around and put the dick in me again. He then come to my ear and say.

Jimin: If you listen to daddy I will.

He start thrusting really quickly even quicker than earlier. I used the wall as support as he was thrusting very quick and very deep. After some time he start whining which mean he was ready to cum and I wanted to cum too.

Me: Daddy can I cut now?

Jimin: cum on daddy baby.

We both come out together which make Jimin happier. I turn around to look at him. He smile and crash his lips on mine and respond to him without hesitation.

Me:I'm so sorry I didn't tell you anything and to not holding back earlier

Jimin: I accept your excuses. But now everytime you will come i will do it with you.

Me: I love you Jimin I love you so much.

Jimin: I love you too Y/N with all my heart.

He take me into bridal style to the bed and put me on the bed. He lay next to me while hugging me.

Jimin: good night sweetheart

Me: Good night chim chim.


End file.
